


Come and Get It

by QueenoftheDustPeople



Series: Lirrieverse [7]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheDustPeople/pseuds/QueenoftheDustPeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's learning how to use Snapchat for all the worst things--at least from Perrie's perspective since she's the one getting teased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Get It

They're halfway back to London from a signing and acoustic performance in Birmingham and Perrie can't fall asleep. She and the girls were up too late talking and they had an early morning show to do so she's had maybe four hours of sleep. It's a miracle she didn't pass out during the signing (though Jesy constantly kicking her under the table may have helped things slightly). She yawns and tilts her head against the van window. She's sprawled out in the back seat with her jacket on her lap as a makeshift blanket but she's still cold.

 

Her phone buzzes with a Snapchat from Liam. It's him laying alone in her bed with his face half in a pillow and the caption "come home already."

 

She takes a selfie with half closed eyes and writes "so jealous of the bed."

 

Another selfie comes back, this time of his hand stretched across what's normally her spot in the bed, "keeping it warm for you."

 

She pulls the hood of her sweatshirt--technically his sweatshirt but he only wears every so often when she wants it to smell like him--up over her head and tries to look as chilly as possible, "good cuz I'm freezing."

 

"Funny cuz I'm hot," accompanies a picture of himself shirtless, his firm abs on full display. Perrie's mouth goes dry.

 

She takes a scowling photo, "Don't be a tease, Li!" They've been working on his skills with being a little smoother when it comes to sex but this is _not_ the time.

 

He takes another selfie but this time there's a cocky smirk on his face, "You alone?" Perrie lifts her hand up just enough to take a picture of the rest of the van. Jade's passed out with her head on Leigh's shoulder and Jesy's in the front passenger seat, chatting with the driver. She yawns again, waiting for his response. At least she'll be home soon. Snuggling in her bed with a cup of tea and her cuddly boyfriend sounds like the best way to end today. Her brain is drifting off to thoughts of fleece blankets and thick comforters when her phone buzzes again. She reaches for her water bottle as she opens the message up and is mid-sip when the Snap shows up. She chokes; water spews all over her lap and the seat.

 

Liam James Payne, her very controlled and serious boyfriend of four months, has sent her a goddamn picture of his _cock._ His hand is wrapped around the base, tilting it up though it's hard enough that she knows he doesn't need to be doing that.

 

"Pez, you okay?" Jesy calls from the front.

 

"Yes!" Perrie squeaks.

 

"You sure?" Jesy asks, drawing the words out like she knows what's happened.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just swallowed my water wrong," she clears her throat. The picture's already gone, swallowed up by the Snapchat time limit. Perrie takes a selfie that shows just how red her face is, "Are you trying to kill me?"

 

The next Snapchat isn't a picture, but a _video._ Thankfully she's got her headphones in so the entire van doesn't get to hear Liam jerking off. Perrie bites down _hard_ on her lip to stop from whimpering but watching Liam stroke his cock is making her whole body heat up. His breathing is ragged, just heavy enough to be heard through her headphones. There's about thirty seconds of video all together, slightly broken up by the time limits, but it's more than enough to make her clench her thighs together. The video ends right as he's moaning her name like the sexiest song she's ever heard. Perrie slides down lower in her seat, still biting her lip. If she wasn't in the back of a fucking van right now, she'd have more liberty to respond. Instead she just takes picture of her face, still biting her lip, "Liam Payne you are killing me!!!!!"

 

Another video comes back. He's stroking slower now, matching the lazy drawl in his voice as he says, "Thought you'd like it, Pez. Give you something to look forward to on the way home." His hand twists at the head of his cock. The video jerks to another one, this time of Liam's flushed face. Perrie recognizes that heavy lidded look but she normally only sees it when they're in bed together, "If you want more, you're--ah, fuck--going to have to send me something in return."

 

Maybe it's a bad thing that he's been getting more open. Maybe she's awakened some sort of monster. She slides down even further and readjusts her coat. God, if one of the girls catches her, she's never going to live it down ( _especially_ if Jade's the one that catches her). She hikes up her dress and pushes her tights down just far enough to get the angle right. She does a better job at hiding her hiss as she pushes her hand down into her underwear. She takes the best picture she can and titles it, "You better not keep teasing me."

 

She'd pull her hand back but her fingers are already down there anyway. She rubs her clit instead, trying to keep her breathing as even as possible to hide it.

 

Liam's next video comes just as she's moving her fingers faster. "That's my girl," his dick is in full focus again, his hand moving quicker on the shaft, "Making me jealous of your hand though, Pez." The video stops. God, Snapchat is the best for keeping things discreet but the _worst_ for sexting. She wants to keep watching over and over again until they get back to London and she can watch it in person.

 

She takes another photo, pulling her thong down a little further so he can see more, "Jealous of yours too, Li. Might take over when I get home." She's getting too impatient now, not only for his next message or for actually being home but for getting off herself. Her fingers are circling her clit quicker now, a messy slick pattern that's making her toes curl. God, if she was home she'd already be lying in ecstasy by now. Liam's better at that than anyone-- _anyone--_ ever has been.

 

Another video comes. Liam's voice is getting tighter now, drawing together at the ends, "I want you to take over, Pez. But not with your hand; I want your mouth on me--or maybe something even better." Perrie wants to _cry._

 

"Jes?" she clears her throat, "How much farther is it to London? I'm so exhausted and I can't sleep." Hopefully she sounds convincing enough. Hopefully they can't hear how wet she is.

 

"Uh, 'bout thirty minutes I think. We're getting close," Perrie hums.

 

Liam's sent another video of himself again. His face is turning a darker shade of red. He licks his lips, "I want to see you, Perrie. I want to watch. Then you can watch me."

 

Mother _fucker._ She shifts her phone so it's facing her and speeds up her fingers more. She waits until she's right at the brink before hitting record.

 

Living on a bus with three other equally horny girls has taught her how to be quiet when she needs to be and it pays off now. Her orgasm hits her, making her toes curl and her legs shake, but all she does is open her mouth in a soundless moan as she tilts her head back. She keeps working her fingers as she comes down and only once she's sagged into the seat does she hit send. Nobody seems to have noticed her; she'd half expected to see Jade peeking over the seat in front of her with a wily grin but the van is quiet. She pulls her hand back and, just to show that _she_ can tease too, sends a follow up video of her sucking her fingers clean.

 

She chews on her now much abused lower lip, waiting for his video. It finally comes up, "And you call me a fucking tease, Perrie, God," Liam croaks before turning the camera back to his thick cock. Perrie watches eagerly as his hand speeds up, moving quicker but slowly losing its rhythm. He lifts his hips up off the bed, fucking his hand and Perrie's already getting wet again just thinking about him fucking her with that much need. "God, Perrie, I need you so much, I--ah!" he moans as he comes all over his hand and stomach. Perrie licks her lips; she wouldn't mind helping him clean that up either. He sags back onto the bed and turns the camera back to his face for one last video, "Come home soon, love. I want part two to include you here."

 

Perrie smiles, taking a quick soundless video of her winking and following it with a picture of her best kissy face, "Less than thirty minutes away now. Don't get dressed." Hopefully he listens to her. It would be such a waste to have to strip him all over again when she could just come home to find him still in bed, spread out naked across her sheets like the best kind of welcome home present. She readjusts herself in the seat, trying to get a little more comfortable. She'll be home soon so she might as well try to get some sleep. She's got much better plans for that bed than just sleeping, mainly being fucked through the mattress by Liam.

 

She glances at her phone; Liam's sent one last picture of his hand and stomach covered in his jizz.

 

Shit, thirty minutes has never felt longer.

 

///

 

"Alright girls, I'll see you later, yeah?" Perrie says as she's nearly leaping out of the van.

 

"Sure," Leigh replies, one eyebrow raised. Perrie flashes a quick smile, hoping that they don't see the anticipation she knows must be on her face, and then darts up into her apartment building clutching her suitcase.

  
"She's definitely about to get laid, right?" Jesy asks Leigh as the van starts up again.

 

"100% yes."

 

///

 

Perrie's bouncing on her feet as she digs her keys out of her purse. It takes her a few times to get the key into the lock but finally the door opens. She'd been hoping that Liam would be there on the other side of the door, still naked so they could get this started immediately, but instead she can hear the shower on back in the bedroom. He's singing along to an Ed Sheeran song and for a moment, his voice makes the lust fade away. She should ask him to sing to her more often. The time he sang her a lullaby half under his breath when she couldn't sleep was one of the best moments they've had.

 

She heads into the bedroom as quietly as possible, setting her suitcase by the door. She takes her clothes off and dumps them in the hamper. The sheets are still twisted on the bed but that's not a problem. She'll probably have to make the bed after everything anyway. She pokes her head into the bathroom. Liam's got his back to her, giving her the chance to openly appreciate his ass, and his voice is echoing off the shower walls. Perrie tiptoes into the bathroom and opens the glass shower door as quietly as possible.

 

She presses up against Liam's back, reaching around to stroke his abs, and he jumps. "Thank you for not putting clothes on," she murmurs, pressing her lips to his shoulder.

  
"God, Pez, you scared the hell out of me--ah!" Liam mumbles, gasping as she curls her fingers around his dick.

 

"I'm sorry," she starts stroking him, feeling his cock hardening under her touch, "but not _that_ sorry since you've been such a tease today."

 

"I wanted to give doing that a try," he gasps.

 

She hums, "Well, you succeeded." She turns him around, pushing his back up against the wall. The water's now pouring down on her head, warming her up (though she's feeling hot enough to make that unnecessary). "Now, I do remember you saying something about wanting more than just my hands on you," Perrie drops to her knees and angles Liam's cock towards her mouth. He moans as she closes her lips around the head of his dick and starts to suck.

  
"God, Pez," he combs his fingers through her wet hair, pulling it out of her face. She hums again, pulling back to lick his shaft.

 

"Your skin tastes so good," she drags a long line of open mouthed kisses over the length of his cock before starting to suck again. Liam whines, nudging her a little further down. She scoots closer, putting her hands on his hips just so she can push back if she needs to. She'd learned to deep throat when she was with Zayn but it still takes a little practice to get to that point. She wants this blowjob to be extraordinary though, one that's perfect enough to inspire more videos from him in the future, so she tries to keep her throat as relaxed as possible.

 

"Yes, fuck, more," Liam gasps, pushing in a little harder. Perrie flicks her eyes up to him. He's watching her with dark eyes like she's the most amazing thing in the world. She'd smile but his cock is now hitting the back of her throat so instead she lets out a playful little whimper. She presses one hand against his stomach, feeling the tight muscles under his skin, and then moves down to stroke the half of his dick that isn't in her mouth yet. "God, I don't deserve you," he groans.

 

Perrie's come to learn the intricacies of Liam's voice. It gets lower when he's serious or focused but his accent comes out more when he's happy. When he's horny, however, his voice roughens to a near purr that has never failed to make her legs wobble. She chuckles, taking a moment to breathe. "I think that's mutual, yeah? Because I don't deserve you either," she kisses the wet head of his dick, looking up at him as she tongues the ridge before opening her mouth again. This time she goes all the way down, her lips pressed against the base of his cock, and Liam practically screams. His hands tighten in her hair as he holds her down. She swallows around his cock just to hear him moan again before pulling back. "That's it, Li," she whispers, doing it again. At least the stretch feels normal now, like her throat remembers the stretch. Liam's quite well endowed (more than she'd expected, honestly, and more than Zayn was), so it makes her feel rather cocky that she can get it all down her throat.

 

"Shit, Pez, I'm gonna come if you want to," she pinches his leg. He always insists on warning her despite her repeatedly telling him that she swallows. Sure, it's polite or whatever but it's getting irritating. She pulls back again, sucking on the head until his hips jerk. Perrie keeps her eyes on him as he comes, wanting to watch the way his eyes shut as he moans. "Perrie, fuck," she hums, sucking him through his orgasm and swallowing at the end. "I can't believe I'm still standing," he mumbles, pushing his wet hair off his face.

 

"I'll take it as a victory that you barely managed that," she licks her swollen lips, "I hope that was good enough to inspire more videos." Liam snorts, turning them so she's the one pressed up against the wall.

 

"That's a given--and don't look so smug," her smirk doesn't fade. But now Liam matches it, his hands sliding down slow over her sides, "Let me do something to earn videos too." Before she can make a cheeky comment, Liam's dropped to his knees. His lips drag over her stomach, lingering on the scar that she hates but he loves for some reason (probably because he's Liam and manages to find the beauty in her little imperfections). He pulls one of her legs over his shoulder and buries his face between her thighs.

 

"Holy _shit,_ Liam!" she squeaks as his tongue licks a long hot line over her clit.

 

Liam slides his hands up her thighs to her ass, "That video you sent made me so jealous that I had to make up for it. I needed to taste you." Perrie whimpers, fisting her hands in his hair. He licks again, dipping his tongue inside her.

 

"You're too fucking good at this, Li, 's not fair," she gasps, grinding down onto his mouth. He chuckles, sucking on her clit. Two of his fingers slide inside her. It's a good thing that she's holding onto him and he's holding her up because her legs would have given out by now. She doesn't feel quite so smug anymore. She looks back down at him, watching as water droplets catch in his thick eyelashes. He's jerking off again, stroking his dick in time with his tongue's eager movements. Hopefully that's in preparation for him _actually_ fucking her. His fingers crook up and Perrie cries out his name, grabbing at his shoulders to stay standing.

 

She'd decided that the g spot was a myth, at least for her. Jesy always swore that it was there and even offered to show her one night when they were both drunk but Perrie had come to terms with the fact that it just wasn't there for her.

 

That is, until the first time she and Liam had fooled around and he fingered her. He'd wiggled his fingers for a moment, just long enough for her to wonder what he was doing, and then he'd crooked his fingers just right and blew her mind. She'd screamed and Liam, being the over-concerned person he is, had immediately pulled back and asked her what was wrong. She'd grabbed his wrist and shoved his hand back to where it was, desperate to feel that explosive pleasure again. He'd been apologetic at first when she'd told him that nobody ever found it as though it was his fault. But then he got cocky--apparently he'd never had an issue finding it for Sophia or Danielle--and made some cheeky comment about calling it the L spot for him.

 

G or L, either way he's just as good with it now, stroking and teasing her over and over again while she moans and whimpers. "Let go, Pez," he murmurs, "Let me feel you." She just nods, chewing on her lip as she watches him work. He sucks on her clit again, just lightly enough to tease though his fingers are far more directed. Her orgasm slams into her, making her sob out his name as she grinds down on his tongue and fingers. He keeps licking, lighter and lighter, until she's stopped trembling quite so much.

 

"You're going to be the death of me, Liam Payne," she slurs, pushing her hair back. Liam laughs, warm and happy, and picks her up.

 

"I'd certainly hope not. You don't know how much I need you," he kisses her jaw and neck. Her eyes are still closed when his cock pushes inside her. She hisses, wrapping her legs around his waist to help open herself up more.

 

"I think I've got an idea," she digs her nails into the soft skin of his back as he starts thrusting. It takes a moment for him to figure the angle out but once he does, he's hitting that spot inside her on every thrust and Perrie's jelly in his arms. "Yes, more," she whispers. He grunts, tightening his grip on her ass as he starts pushing in harder. They kiss for the first time since she surprised him in the shower; it's appropriately sloppy and messy and the water is pouring into their mouths but it's still perfect. She bites his lip, tugging it between her teeth just to hear him groan.

 

"I've missed you, Pez," he drags his mouth over her jaw towards her ear.

 

"It's been like three days since we last saw each other," she pants, tilting her head back against the tile wall, "I didn't think you were that--ah, shit, Liam!--sexually frustrated."

 

Liam nips her neck, "I'm not just talking about the sex, God. I missed _you."_ Perrie knows that she's blushing as usual.

 

"Missed you too, Li," she mumbles, "'s not the same when you're not around." Sometimes she's still thrown off by how quickly she's come to need having him around. Then she rolls her eyes, "It's so like you to-- _fuck,_ yes--try and make some emotional moment when we're fucking."

 

Liam growls low in his throat and Perrie gets the distinct feeling that she just got into trouble. "How rude of me, trying to let you know how much I--need you," he stumbles over the words and Perrie rolls her eyes. She still don't understand his refusal to say "I love you" during anything he considers particularly "scandalous," as though it would somehow corrupt the message. But now isn't the time to make that argument, not when Liam's got that dark look in his eyes, "Maybe instead I should make you scream." She's about to make some teasing comment back when he shoves in so hard that she bangs her head against the wall. Liam (being Liam), mutters a quick "Sorry, Pez," before thrusting in again.

 

It's not long before she's an utter mess, moaning and chanting his name amidst pleas for more. "Fuck me harder, Liam, yes!" is becoming her new anthem. She'll have bruises later, both from her back and shoulders bumping against the wall and his fingertips digging into her hips. She tries to scratch his back up as much as possible; she wants to leave her own marks, her own evidence that he's _hers._ His hips are slamming into hers and while she's doing her best to meet them it's hard to move at all. Everything just feels too good.

 

Her orgasm hits her out of nowhere, making her choke on a breath as her toes curl. She whimpers, clenching down hard on his cock. "Shit, Perrie," he hisses, his hips stuttering slightly. She's still delirious when he presses his hips flat against hers, grinding in little circles that manage to get her clit just right. "Yes," he groans, pressing his nose into her shoulder. The water's near cold, raining down on both of them from the showerhead, but neither of them moves for a good minute or two. "Your legs good?" he murmurs into her skin.

  
"Maybe," she's not even sure if she _has_ legs right now. She manages to uncurl her legs from around his waist; he sets her down gently but doesn't let go. On some level, it's probably just to make sure she doesn't fall but she likes to think he just doesn't want to let go of her. She blinks up at him and grins, "Legs are as good as they're gonna get right now." Liam smiles, kissing her temple.

 

"Glad to hear it," he turns the shower off and helps her out. She braids her hair, too lazy to actually dry it, and dries off as much as possible before padding into the bedroom and collapsing on the bed. Liam follows a few minutes later, his hair messy and almost curling.

 

"Bed is good," she mumbles into the mattress. She hears Liam laughing from behind her, "Bed would be better with boyfriend."

 

"Alright, alright, boyfriend is coming," she feels the bed sag behind her and then Liam's pressed up against her back, soft and so warm. He drags the blankets up over them both as she snuggles in closer, resting her head on his arm. "Was the trip good?" he asks, reaching out with his free arm to grab her hand. She threads their fingers together and pulls their joined hands in close to her chest.

 

She nods, "I'm just tired, you know? No sleep and all that." Her yawn emphasizes her words. Liam kisses her bare shoulder, his lips lingering on her skin just long enough to make her shiver.

 

"Well, get some sleep then, love. I'll stay here if you want me to," she closes her eyes.

 

"Always want you to stay," she whispers, squeezing his hand. He smiles into her skin, pressing one more gentle kiss a little closer to her neck. "Sing something. I don't care what, just…sing something," this time, she doesn't even care if she's blushing. And Liam doesn't say anything, no joke or stuttered response. He just starts singing a song that Perrie thinks she vaguely knows but she's too exhausted to figure it out. It doesn't matter anyway. He's here and that's what matters.


End file.
